This invention relates in general to the field of optical imaging, and more particularly to, a system and method for determining attitude based on optical imaging.
Optical imaging has become increasingly important in today""s society. One area associated with optical imaging relates to attitude determination or precision pointing. Attitude determination generally refers to measurements that relate to the optical orientation of an object based on optical data collected from a light emitting source proximate to the object. In some circumstances, optical cameras or imaging systems may be used to collect such optical data. These imaging systems generally may be attached to the object or the unit for which attitude determination is sought. Optical data collected by these imaging systems are invariably collected from a single field of view that captures the light energy from the light emitting source. While these imaging systems have been adequate for their intended purposes, they have not been satisfactory in all respects. Such imaging systems can be generally expensive, cumbersome, and often lacking in accuracy, for example.
According to one embodiment of the present invention an improved system and method for imaging optical data comprises receiving a first set of optical data from a first field of view and receiving a second set of optical data from a second field of view. A portion of the first set of optical data is communicated and a portion of the second set of optical data is reflected, both toward an optical element. The optical element focuses the portions onto the image plane such that information at the image plane that is associated with the first and second fields of view is communicated to an optical detector and used to determine an attitude characteristic.
Certain embodiments of the present invention provide a number of technical advantages; embodiments of the present invention, may enjoy some, all, or none of these advantages. For example, according to one embodiment of the present invention by collecting optical data from two fields of view, the imaging system of the present invention may achieve high precision pointing and optical orientation determination for an associated unit. This allows increased accuracy in attitude calculation by taking advantage of the ability to examine two fields of view simultaneously. Additionally, collection of optical data from two fields of view is achieved without the need for two separate imaging systems. The implementation of two optical cameras may be undesirable for at least reasons such as: expense, lack of flexibility, increased complexity, structural constraints or limitations, and poor accuracy, for example.
Other technical advantages of the present invention are readily apparent to one skilled in the art from the following figures, the description, and the claims.